


Smile

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: After EpIX [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily, Drabble, F/M, Healing, January Prompts, pre romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: After Exegol, smiles aren't easy to find.When Poe Dameron smiles at Rey, she doesn't know what to think.(For DamereyDaily Prompt: :"No, his smile isn’t much like a skeleton at all," 01/02/2020)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: After EpIX [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Smile

* * *

Rey doesn’t know what to think when Poe Dameron smiles at her, soft, across the cockpit of the Falcon. They burst into Hyperspace, reality blurring around them; Rey still carries a dull ache behind her breastbone. Still wonders why Death took one and not the other -

Poe Dameron smiles at her, and Rey quirks an eyebrow. “Did you want to fly?” she asks, sardonic, self-protective, spines on a cactus.

“Nah, Sunshine.” Poe leans back. His smile doesn’t diminish, doesn’t fade, doesn’t disappear like so many other things. “You got it.”

Her smile blooms slowly. She grips the controls. “I know.”

* * *


End file.
